Black Rose Story
by VampireAtHeart0511
Summary: Kameko, a very inocent girl, transfers to a new provate school. During she mights Daichi, a very mysterios person. who eventually break her heart.


Kameko - Dark Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Innocent.. 16

Daichi- White/Silver Hair, Piercing Blood Red eyes…17

*In Japan, Kameko Walks into her first day of private school,

She was wearing he new uniform, White Collard shirt, Red tie.

Plaid Skirt, Knee Socks*

Walking into my first day of private school, Seeing all these new people, everything is so different. A new life. Walking through the campus seeing new faces staring at me. I feel so insecure, Is there something wrong with me? As im still walking I see this guy on the corner of my eye, I stopped to look, he had White-Silverish hair and piercing blood red eyes you could see a mile away. I couldn't stop staring, He saw me, I tried to look away fast and continued to walk. "Wow what a guy" I thought to my self.

I found my dorm, It was small, but perfect. As I set my stuff down, I heard a very high pitched voice saying "Hi". I turn around and see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, "Hi! Im Soren" She said "Im your new roommate, This is my part of my room. Im so happy you're here, it got lonely" Soren said. I waved with a awkward smile. She Hugged me, And said "Well im going to go study for the day, Bye!", I Waved bye

I unpacked my things an I laid down on my bed, I Couldn't get the thought of that guys face out of my head, His Eyes were so Bright! I suddenly Got really tried. I decided I wanted to go to sleep, My classes started tomorrow.

It Was hard for me to wake up, but eventually I did. I put on my uniform, and I was ready to go. My first class was honors writing class, my favorite ting to do was write, I would allways write about my feelings when I was younger, and I still do. I had to pass the guys dorm campus. As I walk by there he was. He was staring at me, I kind of staring back, trying to hard not to but his eyes were like a beautiful piece of art that you couldn't stop starting at its endless beauty. He finally turned away.

*Class room filled with Teenagers. English Class*

I Finally found it, as I walk in, Guess who I see, it was him! As I walk in I was about 2 minuets like, everyone started at me, and the door made a loud slamming noise "Hi, im Kameko, Im new here. Umm where should I sit" I said nervously. The Teacher looked at me in a weird way like I was some kind of creature "Hi, Kameko, is it? I would like you to sit in the front row 2nd seat, and that will be your seat and partner for the rest of the year" she responded. I sat next to him. I walk over and the teacher continued" Don't worry she just naturally looks like that, its nothing personal, Im Daichi by the way, I guess we are partners for the rest of the year" He said "Wow what all pretty name for a boy, He is even more beautiful up close" I thought to my self. "Hi, im Kameko."

I responded. He wouldn't talk to me the rest of the class, I only saw him look at me from the corner of his eye.

As class ended he rushed out of there, my heart was racing by then, The image of him wouldn't leave my mind. "Was it his Piercing red eyes? Was it that white/silver unique hair?" I think im "crushing" on him, But I have only seen him 3 times and talked to him once, It seems to soon, but it he is was a drug, your just instantly hooked! Well what ever it was I have fallin for it…hard.

I was walking to my free period class, the class were we could sit and do anything for like a and a half, once again I have to pass the boys dorm campus. This time I didn't see Daichi, I was kind of hoping I was going to see him. As I walk him, my face lit up, I saw Daichi, I cant tell you how happy I was, He was staring at me with those red eyes. I almost fainted at heart. I took my seat, kind of far away from him. Daichi started at me, a lot as I was reading. I started to stare back a little. I tried not to but I just had to!

*2 Weeks past, Kameko's love for Daichi grow stronger and stronger…But it seemed like the more she loved him, the more he avoided her, the more pain she felt.*

I Realized im in love with Daichi, It almost seemed like he knew I loved him, but that's impossible, he couldn't know I was in love with him. Days Went by when he wasn't even in class, and he wouldn't even look at me. I didn't like it, At all. The more he didn't talk to me the more depressed I got. I decided I wanted to go back to my dorm. As im walking there I see Daichi, he was walking towards me, I want sure if he was walking to me and just going some where ells. As we get closer the more my heart races. He looked at me and looked back down, as he walked passed me he hit me with his shoulder. My eyes began to tear up, before I knew it I was crying, practically sobbing, I didn't know what came over me, just something hit me. I couldn't stop crying. I cried myself to sleep that night.

It was Friday, I couldn't wait for the weekend. As I walk into class Daichi was actually there today. As I sat down, he looked at me and asked "Why were you crying?"

I responded "How did you know I was crying? I only saw you once and I wasn't crying when I saw you" he didn't say anything when I said that. Another day past when he didn't talk to me except for that one time, "How did he know I was crying, he couldn't of heard me or saw me" I thought again to my self, it just didn't make any sense. When I walked back to room, there was a note on the door with my name on it.

"_We need to talk, I know everything. Meet me at campus park "_

_-Daichi _

Knows everything?

As I was walking to the park, I was scared and nervous. My heart was racing, I never did like to hear "We have to talk". I just didn't know what to expect. I see him standing there, "Hi" I greeted him with. "Tell me how you feel about me, Don't lie I know everything." He said, I was shocked about how stern he was "W-what do you mean" I said. "I Know you love me, I know what you think, I know what you feel I can see it all, I know you are broken hearted just the thought of me, I know everything"

I was shocked, ready to cry, "H-how do you know all of this stuff? I didn't think I showed me emotions that much" I hesitated to say. "Kameko, you don't want to love me." He said. Just about to cry I said "Why is that", He stared at me for awhile and then said "Be-because I don't love you back, and I never will" He walked away. As he was walking I fell on the for sobbing my eyes out.

*Find out what happens to Kameko, what will she do after her love told her he will never love her back, what will she do to her self, find out next chapter*


End file.
